Steel hAARD
by King Spike Rules
Summary: An original idea worked out with my friend Slierman. Full description inside. Rated M for Nudity, violence, and swears.


**Hello, this is KSR and here is the beginning of a new fic with the help of my close friend Silerman. This will be an action, ecchi, mecha original fic with our ocs. Please enjoy the fic and here is the into we made. This Chapter will be short for the intro and the bases of the story along with the profiles of our OC's.**

Bases:

After thousands of ears of pollution and miss treat meant of the earth, humans are forced to leave and find a new home. So, the world's nations pulled together and built a enormous space station, large enough for all of the earth humans, except for some few who decided to stay with the doomed plant. Once the station was all set and ready to go, the Earth's scientists were shocked to have found life on Saturn and a nice environments of all kinds. So, they set off towards the ringed giant. While they traveled, the station set up a system of color suits to place you in your jobs with red suits being for soldiers and the order going down. Once they arrived at the plant after a couple of month of drift, they set themselves into orbit near to plant and sent down teams in large robot suits to survey for any danger, with only one member of all sent out to return. Revealing that there are large beast of titanic sizes and plants just as dangers. So, for twelve years have they tried to make colonies on the plant, and each time it was a disaster. But they continued to work on a new plan and after over ten years of tireless work, the new AARD, (Anti-Alien-Robotic-Destroyer) robots have been finalized and the top six pilot choice have been made for the first set of AARD bots, custom made for the six of them. Which are:

* * *

Name: Ajax Smith

Nickname: Cyclops

Age: 15

Gender: male

Height: Average

Body Type: slim but fit

Eyes: grey

Hair: his hair reaches just under his neck in multiple spikes and was a jet black

Skin Tone: a pale white

Personality: Ajax is kind to people and usually prefers to do grunt work instead of doing computer or engineering work, he also keeps his head in his work as a soldier for the army so anything else like women or social topics makes him completely confused.

History: Ajax was the son of a army soldier until his father died in the field and his mother a normal engineer was left to take care of him until he turned 10 and became a cadet in the army and helped his mother earn tokens.

Normal clothes: over his red suit he wears black knee length shorts, a black leather jacket worn open style, and his father's black scarf around his neck reaching his waist

Suit color: the soldiers red suit

Sleep Wear: he wears just a pair of grey shorts

jewelry: none

Family: his only family is his mother Amy Smith

Likes: he likes working on his Anti-Alien-Robotic-Destroyer-Suit aka his AARD (Robot), He also likes doing his basic army training to stay in top shape.

Dislikes: Men or women who don't care for their AARD's and let them fall apart or fail during missions, the aliens he has to fight, and his American football team losing whenever he watches a game.

Robot design: his AARD has a small body making it small then others but also makes it more nimble, it has a slick red body style with a white finish, on the head was a large singular eye that could fire a devastating laser blast, and it used a large rifle that was on its back.

Fighting Style: American martial arts

Personal weapons?: the armies basic laser gun strapped to his left side.

* * *

Name: Pepper Blaze

Nickname: Ruin Princess

Age: 16

Gender: female

Height: average

Body Type: she had an hour glass like figure like a models body type

Eyes: gold

Hair: blonde hair done in a pony-tail reaching her waist

Skin Tone: she has a cream white flawless skin-tone

Personality: Pepper is nice and kind to everyone and tries to use diplomacy and words to avoid unnecessary fights unless on the battle filed in her AARD

History: Pepper is the daughter of Ben Blaze on of the best cooks and a good father who puts Pepper first and was reluctant to let her us an AARD and her mother Yang Blaze a great engineer who helped get her daughter into an AARD

Normal clothes: over her suit she wears a ruby red knee length dress with white frills and sparkles

Suit color: a soldiers red suit with a gold finish

Sleep Wear: she sleeps in grey short shorts and a grey bra

jewelry: she had gold earrings with green emeralds inside of them, and she wore a gold neckless

Family: her family is her father Ben, mother Yang, and her little brother Jake

Likes: she likes ballet, reading, and having fun with friends

Dislikes: aliens, unnecessary violence, and bullies

Robot design: her AARD was a light pink color with a gold finish, it was normal height, it had 2 gold colored eyes and had a large sword attached to its back

Fighting Style: none

Personal weapons?: none

* * *

Name: Cloud Wilson

Nickname: The jock

Age: 14

Gender: female

Height: just under average

Body Type: Cloud has a slim but fit body

Eyes: Blue

Hair: her hair is cut just above her head in a bowl like style and was a sky blue

Skin Tone: she had a tan skin tone

Personality: Cloud is a very sporty girl as she plays as a quarter back for America's female football team, she is also nice but can be very competitive and in addition to playing for the football team she also plays other sports including wrestling and bowling since people don't think bowling is a sport for some reason so she would have to say it to people since they would think she didn't play it.

History: Cloud actually lives by herself since both her parents died from aliens attacking so she has to work twice as hard at working as soldier for the army and earn double the tokens.

Normal clothes: over her suit she wore blue knee length shorts with a number 8 on the right leg, and a sleeveless white shirt under a black letterman's jacket with a number 8 on the right of the chest

Suit color: a soldiers red suit with a black finish

Sleep Wear: she sleeps naked

jewelry: none

Family: none

Likes: sports, hanging out with friends, and exercising

Dislikes: bullies, turnip food paste, and having nothing to do

Robot design: Cloud's AARD was average size but was bulkier as it had larger arms, legs, and body in general, it had 6 red eyes, Cloud personally designed her AARD by putting a bunch of sports posters and symbols all over it, and it didn't have a weapon.

Fighting Style: American technical wrestling, and American martial arts

Personal weapons?: none.

* * *

Name: Yuri Akima.

Nickname: Miss Ninja

Age: 15

Gender: Female.

Height: Average.

Body Type: Slim with normal sized chest.

Eyes: Green.

Hair: Long, red hair tied in twin tails.

Skin Tone: Light white.

Personality: She is cold and distant, liking to stay by herself before and after mission. She has trust issues and will not hesitate to speak her mind. She does have a soft side for stuff animals, which she keeps as a secret from others.

History: She's from a family of soilders and is expected to be the best. Her father was abusive and forced her to train until she passed out. When she was ten, she made it in, but her father did not like her making only 10 in the ranking, so he beat her until she was out cold. He was lost in an ambush days later.

Normal clothes: Over her suit she wears a sleeveless white vest and skin tight biker shorts.

Suit color: A red soldier suit with white trimming.

Sleep Wear: A white babydoll and p***.

jewelry: A sapphire jewel.

Family:Father, dead. Mother, alive. Two twin younger brothers.

Likes: Training, Stuff animals, and being alone.

Dislikes: Bullies, crowds, and her father.

Robot design: A white AARD average suit with less armor then any of the others and has two laser katanas.

Fighting Style:Ninjustu and Taijistu.

Personal weapons?: A family katana.

Anything I missed.

* * *

Name: Wes King.

Nickname: The Cowboy.

Age: 16

Gender: Male.

Height: 6,4.

Body Type: Tall and slightly muscular.

Eyes: Blue.

Hair: Short, blonde hair.

Skin Tone: Very tan.

Personality: He is a down to earth guy and likes to have fun, but he has trouble to know wen to stop his joking and flirting with girls. (I know what you said, but we need some one to break the tension.) But he's never creepy and respects women with all his heart.

History: Wes grow up as a son of a janitor and comes from a long line of them. He was picked on for this from the other kids and no on expected him to pass the test. but when he did, his family are happy that he can now pilot a AARD.

Normal clothes: Over his suit, a long sleeved denom jacket button up, jeans, and black cowboy hat and boots.

Suit color: A red suit with blue trim.

Sleep Wear: His Boxers.

jewelry: A shark tooth necklace from his great, way to many to count, grandfather.

Family: His dad and mom, John and Beth, are high ranking janitors on the ship and his older brother is one too, Jeb.

Likes:Steak pasta, Hanging out with friends, and Amercian football.

Dislikes: Bullies, perves, and people who disrespect his family.

Robot design:. His AARD is blue and standered armor, but it has more guns on it then any other AARD in history. And he's never missed. From short to long range, and had a sword when he run out.

Fighting Style: Street fighting and marksman ship.

Personal weapons?: Two colt revolers and a wencheter laser stile.

Anything I missed.

* * *

Name: Mason Malik.

Nickname: The Tank.

Age:34

Gender: Male

Height: 6'7

Body Type: Very muscular and several scars. His right arm and left leg are machinacil.

Eyes: One red the other is robotic.

Hair: Bald.

Skin Tone: Far tan.

Personality: He is a gruff guy who drinks and smoke. He acts cold to people, but deep down he cares for others and has lost more then a few friends to make him want to protect his team.

History: Mason was one of the first soldiers to land on the plante and fight the aliens. But it was a desastore and he lost his leg that day. He enter many battles with many friends, but he was always the last one to come back. Over the years, he's stopped trying to get to know his team, since his heart has been scared more then his body. He is, as of to day, the oldest soldier to land on the planet.

Normal clothes: Ove his suit, a green army vest, cargo pants, and boots along with fingerless gloves.

Suit color: A red suit with green trim.

Sleep Wear: He sleeps full clothed, in case of sudden missions.

jewelry: Dogtags of all of his lost friends, over twenty of them.

Family: None, they all passed since he was young.

Likes: Drinking, American Football, and smoking.

Dislikes: Loosing friends, Pasta liver, and his team loosing.

Robot design:.A heavily armored arm green AARD with brass knockles lick hands and spiked knuckles.

Fighting Style:Boxing.

Personal weapons?:None.

Anything I missed.

* * *

Now, for the Intro:

Ajax, Pepper, Cloud, Yuri, Wes and Mason are each in their AARD's soaring in the sky each barring their weapons as they then dive into a hoard of aliens killing them each as they each fight and above them is their home space ship firing missiles at aliens until the entire battle field is bathed in a white light.  
Then you see Ajax and Mason both doing pull ups in a gym, Pepper in a diplomacy meeting, Cloud and Yuri both sparing against each other in a training fight, and Wes shooting multiple targets with his collection of guns.  
Go back to the group each in their AARD's as their flying through space fighting against more aliens then finally their all with their friends and family on the planet Saturn with their AARD's behind them with plants and rust all over them showing their now disabled and broken.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this intro chapter. Stay toned for the first real chapter to the fic.**


End file.
